Kaos Kitty Halloween
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: No where near as good as I had hoped it would be. Oh well. Basically the sisters throw a normal Halloween party.


Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?  
  
Kaos Kitty Halloween party special 2002  
  
By Nurannoniel The Insane Mutant Elf  
  
It was early morning at the Maximal base, and already the daily Kaos Kitty panic had started. Of course, today there was a twist. The sisters had sent an invitation to a Halloween party.  
  
"The holder of this card enables his/her faction to enter the Kaos Kitty Halloween party."  
  
"Location: The Lair."  
  
"Date: October 31."  
  
"Time: 8:00 pm."  
  
The Maximals passed the invitation around the room, each reading a piece of it. Optimus received it last. Solemnly, he read the final paragraph. "Wear a costume. If you do not, we will paint one for you. At least half of your faction must attend. Failure to comply and you shall suffer the consequences. Any bot choosing to remain at their base must have a trick or treat ready for the others later."  
  
***  
  
"And happy Halloween!" Terrorsaur finished reading the Predacon's invitation out loud.  
  
Megatron sighed and shook his head. "It appears we have no choice but to attend. Inferno?"  
  
The fire ant turned and saluted. "Yes, my Queen?"  
  
"I do wish you'd stop calling me that. When is October 31?"  
  
"It is tonight, my Queen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
Terrified, both the Maximals and Predacons in their costumes approached the front entrance of the Lair. Decorations such as Jack O' Lanterns, ghosts, moving skeletons, and even a skull bouncer named Murray were covering the area. "It is dangerous to invoke the wrath of the Kaos Kitty Sisters without good cause. You have been warned." Was freshly painted onto the hull of the Lair.  
  
Yep, it was trick or treat time.  
  
"Welcome to the Kaos Kitty Halloween party! Home of the most famous tricks and treats in the galaxy!" The talking skull, Murray, greeted the bots. Murray spun around on his stool, laughing manically. Everyone ran inside screaming. Megatron, who was leading, opened the first door into the main room of the Lair. A can of oil dropped onto his head. The others stopped and watched as he ran around. As they watched, above them crept Tigress, carrying a large object hidden by the shadows. Inferno went to help his queen while the other bots fell to the ground laughing at the sight. Suddenly a large inflatable Megatron doll dropped from where Tigress was hiding. Everyone screamed, and then laughed as Rhinox picked up the balloon and let the air out.  
  
"Awe, your no fun." Tigress dropped down from the ceiling. "Did you guys like Murray? We had to pay big bucks to get him to leave Planet Threepwood in Monkey Island four. Wow, neat costumes!" The tiger bot looked around at the Transformers who had come to the party. Cheetor had dressed up as Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Optimus tried to hide his Planet of the Apes sword behind his back but failed, which made everyone laugh harder, Waspinator was in a clown outfit, Inferno was literally on fire, Terrorsaur was wearing a chicken costume, Black Arachnia had wings and a halo as well as a devil tail, Rhinox looked like Golum from Monster Ranchers, and Megatron, Rattrap, and Dinobot had not worn costumes. Tigress smiled evilly when she noted this. In turn, the bots were trying to figure out what the new Kaos Kitty was dressed up as. Cheetor called out when he recognized the costume.  
  
"Oh that's where I've seen Murray before. Oh! Your Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Yep. Nice to see you again, Goku."  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Cheetor hid behind Optimus.  
  
The other two sisters entered the room. Lian had on a Starscream costume, and Kit was wearing a blond wig with the bangs dyed green, a silver chest plate that looked a little bit like Dinobot's, blue jeans, long, pink gloves, and large, silver boots.  
  
**At Nurannoniel's house.**  
  
"Alright! Who stole my armor???"  
  
**Back at the Lair**  
  
"Oh look someone forgot to wear their costumes!" Lian tackled Rattrap. "Hehehehe this'll be fun!"  
  
"Eh, I don't know if I should ask, but what's gonna be fun?"  
  
"Painting you three costumes!" Lian pulled a paint set out of sub-space. The three sisters pulled Megatron, Dinobot and Rattrap in to another room. Before the door closed, Lian shouted, "Have fun with the games!"  
  
At different corners of the room, games and food were set up on tables. Some bots wandered over to the bobbing for Waspinator parts, while others went to the "Guess the Goo" tables. Some also went to the lantern making station, where instructions on how to make Halloween lanterns were set out. Spooky dance music started to play. Okay, so this didn't seem too bad. A normal Halloween party, really. Riiiight. Twenty minutes later, Megatron was pushed out of the door he had been pulled into earlier. He was in beast mode, and his stomach had been painted green. Next to come out was Rattrap. He now looked like Dinobot, and when Dinobot came out, he looked like Rattrap.  
  
"Voi la!" Kit said as she exited the room with the others. The three painted bots grumbled. "Has everyone made lanterns yet?" Everyone nodded. Lian gave the three painted bots lanterns. Kit continued. "Okay everyone, we'll light the lanterns and go on a lantern parade! We'll also go trick or treating. Come here and I'll light them."  
  
"Where would we go trick or treating? And what is trick or treating anyway?" Black Arachnia asked as Kit lit her lantern.  
  
"It's a human tradition that on Halloween you go out to different houses to get candy and stuff. That's why the invitation said anyone who stayed home had to have something ready for us."  
  
"Oh, okay." Black Arachnia turned around and made a face in disgust. This didn't seem like fun to her.  
  
Terrorsaur handed his lantern to Kit. She dropped something inside along with the candle, but he didn't notice. She lit the candle and handed the lantern back to Terrorsaur.  
  
"Okay everyone let's go trick or treating I hope the guys that stayed home have candy for us when we get there."  
  
Optimus looked at Lian. "I don't think you need any more candy."  
  
From outside, Murray called, "You got that right, monkey boy!"  
  
***  
  
The first base the group went to was the Axalon. On the way, the sisters had _still_ managed to pull a prank. When the bots were more than halfway to the Maximal base, a "ghost" had shot out of Terrorsaur's lantern, sending everyone diving in different directions as the pterodactyl scrambled around trying to out run the thing. At that point he ran into the still burning Inferno, setting himself on fire as well as catching Inferno's lantern of fire. Inferno started to whine.  
  
"My lantern! It is buuuuuuurned!"  
  
"Inferno?" Tigress sighed. "I don't think you really needed the lantern."  
  
The group continued on their way with Terrorsaur still running around and on fire.  
  
When they reached the Axalon, Lian was the one to call out "Trick or Treat." She yelled it loud enough that she didn't need help anyways. Tigatron and Airazor came down the lift holding a bowl of candy. As they handed out the treats, not too far away Terrorsaur was still running around on fire with a ghost chasing him, or so it appeared. It was just the holo- projector Kit had put in the lantern earlier, but obviously the poor bot hadn't figured that out yet. He ran straight towards the cliff, but no one noticed. He fell in. They still didn't notice.  
  
"Thank you!" The Maximals and Predacons called as they left for the Darkside.  
  
***  
  
After getting treats from Scorponok and Tarantulas at the Darkside, the group of Transformers returned to the Lair to sort and eat their candy. When they returned, they found Terrorsaur talking to Murray. He was now wearing a chicken dinner costume. He got up.  
  
"Hey everyone!"  
  
They all just blinked.  
  
"Let's eat our candy."  
  
"Okay." Everyone gave the general agreement and went inside.  
  
The rest of the night went fairly slow. Waspinator choked on his candy bar and Lain whacked him on the back to help him, but that was it. For once, it was quiet.  
  
The party ended, and everyone left to go home. But before they could get more than three meters from the ship, the ground collapsed around them. The sisters came out holding shovels. Even from the depths of space, the loan spark of Starscream who was approaching the unknown planet could hear the call of "Happy Halloween!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Yes, I know the ending was a bit weak, but most of this fic was written in a few short hours so it could be posted on ff.net in time for Halloween. I hope the time rush didn't ruin it too much. In case you're wondering, "Possession" is supposed to take place the day after the party. Happy Halloween everyone! Quel dhu! (Good night) 


End file.
